


Touch Me

by Iridia



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridia/pseuds/Iridia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmates are discovered by skin to skin contact. For some reason only the universe knows everyone finds their soulmate. Some call it destiny, others believe it is God's work, but no matter if they are separated by the seas soulmates will always find each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> For my dear friend April :)

Soulmates are discovered by skin to skin contact. For some reason only the universe knows everyone finds their soulmate. Some call it destiny, others believe it is God's work, but no matter if they are separated by the seas soulmates will always find each other.

That's probably part of the reason why Deadpool is how he is; he never found his soulmate. At least, that's what Peter assumed. To be fair though, he hadn't yet found his either. Gwen was nice, and lovely, and beautiful, but they were fated for each other. Of course, skin to skin contact didn't happen in his suit so he'd never know if he happened to have rescued his soulmate at some point.

 

Deadpool found it strange to think he knew Spiderman for a few years and yet had never touched him. Of course there were incidents were they either helped each other or fought in which they touched but they had never actually touched. He wondered why he obsessed over it so much, Spiderman was a great guy but it was a little farfetched to think he could be his soulmate. Besides, he didn't even know the guy's real name or what he looked like. Granted Spiderman didn't know much about him either but seriously, who would want Deadpool as their soulmate? Not many.

 

It was a routine day; wake up, eat breakfast, cause a bit of havoc, trail Spidey around. Then a simple rescue mission for Spiderman turned out to be a Hydra kidnapping. With no time or means to call the Avengers in, Spiderman decided to carry on with the rescue, Deadpool tagging along. He couldn't let anyone hurt Spidey of course, that was his job. Following Spiderman down into the depths of a Hydra base proved to be a bad idea. Now here they were, injured (at least Spidey was) and the man they went to rescue lying dead at their feet. “Welp,” Wade spoke up, “This was a bust. Time to go.”

“We can't just leave him here!” Spiderman protested.

Deadpool cocked his head in confusion, “Why not? He's just a body now.”

“It's not-” Spiderman was cut off by the sound of heavy feet echoing from down the hall.

“Definitely time to go.” Deadpool grabbed Spiderman's arm, dragging him along down the hall opposite those approaching. Gunshots were fired, causing the duo to speed up. “It's just a little further ahead if memory serves,” Wade informed. The entrance they had come in from was in sight, but so were those chasing them. They were at the door when more Hydra agents came in from the left. Deadpool dodged gracefully, throwing a few knives in return that hit their targets. A pained noise from his companion caused Wade to look over, and he watched Spiderman, fall, clutching his side. “Come on Spidey.” He hoisted the other up, racing them out. Spiderman shot some webs, flinging them through the air as Deadpool clung to him, trying not to agitate his wound. Once they were far enough away they tumbled to a stop on a roof, Wade trying to get a good look at the gunshot while Spidey tried to push him away. “Oh just let me look,” Wade grasped Spiderman's wrists hard enough he gasped.

The wound was thankfully shallow, the suit stopping most of the force, Wade would be able to extract the bullet without too much digging. “My apartment is close by,” he said cheerfully, “Come on.”

“I'm not, going anywhere, with you,” Spiderman said through deep breaths, trying to keep the pain under control.

“Don't be a fucking idiot,” Deadpool snorted, “I'm the only one who can help you without possibly compromising your identity to others.” Without waiting for a response, he lifted Spidey over his shoulder, jumping from roof to roof.

 

“Holy shit just stay still,” Wade complained, trying to cut off the suit near the wound. “I can't get to it with your suit in the way.” He had already cut off the gloves on his hands to make it easier to treat Spidey, it was just actually helping him that was the problem. “You're more stubborn than a teenager,” he muttered. Spiderman went stock still after that, and Wade's eyes widened as he connected the dots. “Oh please tell me you're not.” Spiderman simply stared at him. “Holy shit,” Wade repeated. “Tell me you're not 15 or this is going to get really awkward.”

“I'm 18,” the younger muttered. And ok, yeah it was probably completely unfair and went against the bro code, but Deadpool reached up anyway, the boxes encouraging him, and snatched the mask right off Spiderman's head. “Hey!” Spidey let out a sharp protest. He looked so young was the only thing in Wade's mind. Wade swallowed thickly before looking back down at the wound.

“We'll deal with this later, for now we gotta take care of the bullet in your side.” Finally managing to cut off the material surrounding the wound Deadpool grabbed some tweezers, but as soon as his hand came in contact with Spiderman's skin he gasped, a thrilling tingle shooting up his arm and lighting all the nerves in his body. A glance up revealed Spidey was feeling the same. “You're...” for once in his life Wade was lost for words.

“What's your name?” Spiderman asked quietly. “I'm Peter.”

“Hi Peter,” Wade replied breathlessly, “I'm Wade, and I never thought I'd meet you.”

“Why would fate put us together?” Peter questioned, “I mean, we aren't even on the same side.”

Deadpool pulled the bullet out while Peter was slightly distracted. “We don't know.” What if this is all a joke? Yellow box spit. You can't fake this though, white box put in.

Wade looked up into soft brown eyes, “This may hurt a bit baby boy.” He poured alcohol into the wound, wincing at Peter's hiss.

“Well since you so rudely rid me of my mask, it's only fair I get to see what you look like.”

Deadpool gazed at his soulmate sadly, “You won't like what you see.”

“Let me judge that,” Peter replied readily. Wade allowed him to reach up and tug off his mask, closing his eyes against whatever expression might paint itself onto that young face. “Hey,” hands cupped his face, sending more shocks skittering through his system. “It's not so bad.” Peter...didn't mind his scars? Even Deadpool knew he looked pretty hideous. “You look fine.” It was as though Peter could read his mind. Wade's eyes flew open as he felt lips connect to his, and his hands came up automatically to wrap around Peter's waist.

“You look pretty fine too,” he murmured against the other's lips. Peter laughed before his breath was stolen by Wade's mouth again.


End file.
